


ALL IN: seoul 08

by creabird



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All In! AU, Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Gen, Just for funsies, M/M, Multi, OT8, acab tho, basically stray kids as a police department, ok listen its like an all in au but b99 style, this probably has no real plot im just chilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabird/pseuds/creabird
Summary: Seoul PD’s 8th precinct is a place of constant noise, night-shift pranks, instant ramen wars and one or another secret or not-so-secret affair (of the spicy kind). Commanding Officer JYP is always so late to work that he might as well just not show up and Sergeant Bang Chan basically runs the place; or more specifically, holds it together with all of his strength and a good amount of duct tape. Thankfully his secretary, Lee Felix, feeds him a donut and coffee every other hour - and Chan’s big fat crush on him is a total secret, seriously.Detectives Seo Changbin and Han Jisung are the bestest friends there are, that is until the new guy comes in one day with the visuals of a prince charming and the attitude of a chihuahua on crack (no, Jisung can’t explain what he means by that, Hyunjin).Detective Lee Minho is totally not trying to get into Jisung’s pants (and possibly his heart), but having to look after not one, but two, in-training detectives (and more so, total little shits, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin) is really not improving his chances.Buckle up, friends and criminals. You don’t want to get brought into this precinct because they’ll probably try the good-cop bad-cop thing on you and fuck it up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 24





	ALL IN: seoul 08

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask yourself, what am I doing. The answer is I honestly don’t know.

_**felix** added **hyunjin** to seoul-08  _

**bangchan** : jisung i will not stand by this felix slander i will literally fire you

**jisung** : well how come he never brings any of *us* latte macchiatos and frappucinos??? all we get is the ~disgusteng~ instant coffee

**changbin** : bro its obvious stop complaining

**jisung** : just bc commander channie has a crush on lixie doesnt excuse this blasphemous favoritism by the mans himself tho????? 

**changbin** : han  🤦🏻♀️

**minho** : lmfao jisung ur so stupid

**seungmin** : i second this

**jeongin** : i third this

**jisung** : im?????

**bangchan** : i changed my mind i wont fire you i will literally murder you

**felix** : guys...,,

**jisung** : DUDE ITS NOT FAIR 

**changbin** : oh my god

**bangchan** : i will ANNIHILATE you

**seungmin** :  😂😂😂😂😂

_**seungmin** changed **bangchan’s** username to **commander chris** _

**minho** : im losing my shit  😼

**felix** : GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE STOP I LITERALLY JUST ADDED HYUNJIN TO THE CHAT

**changbin** : oh damn hes probably gonna resign now

**jisung** : wait no he cant hes too pretty i saw his application pics wait pls

**seungmin** : why are you literally the most embarrassing human ever

**jeongin** : oh whoopsie..,, hi hyunjin!! nice to meet u im jeongin the youngest  🥺🥰

**hyunjin** : wait why do u guys keep talking like im not here tho

**hyunjin** : omg hi cutie!!! 🥺

**minho** : im sorry to inform u but hes straight

**jisung** : hes WHAT now

**changbin** : dude he literally has a gf ur so lame

**jisung** : yea but????

**seungmin** : also he ran screaming when he saw you without pants lmfao

**commander chris** : oh god not this again

**jisung** : THIS IS JIDICK SLANDER

**minho** : ahck

**felix** : ok guys seriously jeongin is the only one who has said hi

**felix** : welcome to the group chat jinnie sorry for all this  🥺

**changbin** : ohO?

**changbin** : anyways

**changbin** : hi hyunjin im changbin im the- 

**changbin** : wait i dont even know

**jisung** : hes the smallest

**seungmin** : he doesnt mean pp size dw

**commander** **chris** : ??????

**commander** **chris** : yeah i mean you met me already im the sergeant, chan

**commander** **chris** : welcome to the team  😀

**minho** : yessir sergeant chris sir

**felix** : chris i told you not to use that emoji its creepy

**hyunjin** : haha hi changbin!! and chan/chris??? 

**jisung** : call him sergeant he likes it  😼

**jisung** : anyways im jisung im the sexiest mf here thats all you need to kno  😎

**minho** : i agree

**seungmin** : dude i know ur my supervisor but ur so fucking embarrassing

**jisung** : idek who of us you mean but i am offended either way

**seungmin** : im seungmin, im still a trainee tho

**hyunjin** : lol hey jisung  😅 hi seungmin!!

**minho** : im minho

**minho** : i have 3 cats

**hyunjin** : oh.. ok

**hyunjin** : hi!! 😁

**felix** : ok well i think that was everyone..,,,

**felix** : see you on monday then remember to check in at my desk first and i’ll give you your badge and stuff  🥰🥰

**jisung** : you can check by my desk too  🙃

**changbin** : stfu han

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fic wont me a chat fic this is just a lil preview while i work on the actual chapter 1  
> i’ll probably sprinkle in some chats here and there tho  
> if u have any suggestions or whatever leave me a comment


End file.
